1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power distribution systems and more particularly to a power distribution system for supplying power to a plurality of locations such as spaced apart work stations and the like typically found in modular furniture environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modular wall panels and similar modular furniture installations frequently employ modular power distribution systems having electrical raceways containing wiring and electrical outlets as well as arrangements for conveying power from the electrical components of one raceway to another. Modular distribution systems allow the raceways to be simply plugged together facilitating easy electrical rearrangement when the modular furniture arrangement is modified. This eliminates the need for the services of an electrician when modifying the arrangement. One simple form of such a wiring system has a plurality of raceways serving work stations with each raceway coupled to an adjacent one by a pluggable jumper. One of the raceways is plugged to a source of electrical energy and the remaining ones receive power sequentially from an adjacent one by way of the jumpers. This form may employ only one circuit having conventional hot, neutral and ground wires, or multiple circuits may be disposed in individual raceways. Typically, metallic raceways enclose insulated electrical conductors and raceway assembly (as opposed to rearrangement) requires conductor insulation stripping, attachment of the stripped conductor ends to connectors, or similar labor intensive acts.
It would be highly desirable to eliminate the need for conductor insulation coatings and its attendant selective removal while maintaining location and electrical isolation between the conductors.
The present invention provides insulative power distribution modules having interior walls and/or barriers for maintaining conductor alignment and electrical separation while facilitating desired electrical connections to the conductors.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, an elongated power distribution module having an insulative housing including two matable insulative housing portions and a plurality of elongated conductors with insulation-free regions disposed within the housing. Each of the two housing portions includes internal elongated walls for maintaining the elongated conductors spaced and electrically insulated from one another. Some of the walls of one portion cooperate with a corresponding wall of the other portion to form a barrier between individual conductors. At least one of the walls of the one portion and a corresponding wall of the other portion include matable lip and groove sections for holding the two housing portions together. Cooperating obliquely inclined walls of each housing portion urge the two housing portions orthogonally to the direction of elongation and the matable lip and groove sections into juxtaposition as the two portions are moved toward one another.
An advantage of the present invention is that the power distribution module housing is held together by internal snap features eliminating the need for fasteners or other external joining features.
Another advantage is the elimination of the need for metallic coverings of insulated conductors.
A further advantage is that the jumper and receptacle stations are self securing plastic inserts and neither they nor the jumper plugs and receptacles they receive require attachment screws or clips.
A still further advantage is the provision of barrier and/or support walls as integral interior parts of an insulating powerway.